kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vanitas
|tipo= Nesciente de Rango Mayor |kana= ヴァニタス |romaji= Vanitasu |ingles= Vanitas |papel= Portador de la Llave Espada/Antagonista |origen= Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep }} Vanitas, también conocido como el Joven Enmascarado (仮面の少年, Kamen no Shōnen), es un portador de la llave-espada y uno de los principales antagonistas de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Es el aprendiz del Maestro Xehanort y fué creado por el mismo. Vanitas es la personificación de la oscuridad extirpada del corazón de Ventus y su cara es identica a la de Sora. De su negatividad nacieron los Nescientes. El nombre de Vanitas deriva de la palabra latina que designa la vanidad o el vacío; por eso fue escogido para este personaje, aparte de otras razones, como que suena parecido a Ventus, y que es un juego de palabras con Sora en japonés.Tetsuya Nomura: I wanted to give him a name that meant "empty", and so I looked for something that would be appropriate. When I was searching I found a word that meant "emptiness" in Latin, "Vanitas". It looked a lot like Ventus's name, and in Japanese it has the kanji for "sora" in it, so I thought it was perfect. Of course in Vanitas's case it doesn’t mean "sora sky" but "kara empty" two words are written with the same kanji, but are said differently and have different meanings. Entradas en los informes Joven enmascarado (Vanitas) Extraño joven que oculta su identidad tras una máscara. Un oscuro propósito parece unirle al Maestro Xehanort, ya que se marcha tras sembrar la inquietud en el corazón de Ventus con unas aviesas palabras sobre Terra. Historia ''Eventos ocurridos antes de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep En las novelas, la vida de Vanitas entre su creación y los acontecimientos de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep es ampliada. Al principio, Vanitas era un ser anónimo similar a Sora, pero con ojos rojos (quiza perteneciente a la raza de misteriosas criaturas , que hacen pequeños actos de aparicion como jefes en KH: birth by sleep final mix y KH: 3D Dream Drop Distance con los nombres de Red Eyes) que dejaba ver solo una tristeza y soledad grandiosas vagando por la oscuridad. Sin embargo, aquella tristeza pronto se tornaria ira, y la ira se volveria odio y desprecio que él consideró su debilidad. Durante un tiempo, Vanitas se odió por ser tan débil y de aquél odio nació un nesciente. Vanitas era consciente de su existencia, y pronto se comenzó a preguntar por qué había nacido, y siempre sintió que había sido un error que de él naciera aquél nesciente. Esto hizo que él se irritara por el hecho de que tal monstruo naciera de el, y entonces destruyó el nesciente con su Llave Espada sin cualquier vacilación; pero siempre que exterminaba un nesciente, él mismo sentía un fuerte dolor físico que atravesaba su cuerpo y después de que el nesciente fue destruido, el dolor y el sentimiento negativo que encerraba dicho monstruo volvía a la mente de Vanitas, lo que hizo que la irritación que él sentía diera paso a masnesciente que nacian de el constantemente. Cuando el corazón recién nacido de Sora entro en contacto con el corazón fracturado de Ventus, también se puso en contacto directo con el corazón de Vanitas. Después de la fracturacion del corazon de Ventus y una sensacion de gran dolor en su pecho, el cuerpo de Vanitas se cayó y acabo en el cementerio de las llaves espada ,perdiendo su conocimiento y sintiendose sumergido por la Oscuridad absoluta. Entonces Vanitas oyó la voz de Sora y luego vio una Luz. La Luz acabo por rodear su cuerpo entero y su ser busco escapar de ella. Entonces oyó un refrán de voz lejano, " Ve a abrir la puerta " y perdió el sentido. Cuando ,finalmente, Vanitas abrió sus ojos, averiguó que ahora él se hallaba atrapado en el interior del cuerpo de un muchacho normal: Ventus. Encerrado en ese cuerpo, la oscuridad que era la esencia de Vanitas se alojó y letargó en Ventus, volviendose uno con su corazon y esperando el momento de resurgir cuando llegara su hora. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleepthumb|300px|right|Primera batalla contra vanitas (voces en español) Cuatro años antes de los eventos de ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Ventus era el aprendiz del Maestro Xehanort. En la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, el Maestro Xehanort obligó a Ventus a luchar contra varios sincorazón. Los sincorazón eran demasiado fuertes para el joven Ventus. Este le dijo a su maestro que los monstruos eran demasiado fuertes, que no estaba prepardo para esa prueba, mas el Maestro Xehanort hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas. Le dijo a Ventus que debía usar la oscuridad de su interior. Ventus se negó, y los sincorazón le atacaron. Ventus cayó inconsciente. El maestro Xehanort se acercó al joven y usó su llave espada para extirpar la oscuridad del corazón de Ventus. Un orbe de oscuridad apareció; se fue desvaneciendo hasta que se vio lo que había en el interior: un chico en posición fetal. El chico bajó al suelo, estaba enmascarado y llevaba una armadura. Entonces el maestro Xehanort le dio el nombre de "Vanitas". Apariencia Vanitas lleva un traje orgánico rojo y negro, y un casco de plata recubierto de cristal oscuro, ocultando su rostro. El aspecto de su traje es muy similar al de Riku oscuro en Kingdom Hearts I y Chain of Memories, solo que en colores diferentes. Maneja la Quid Vacuo, color rojo, negro y plata con dos ojos azules como el Camino del Alba de Riku. En el pecho las marcas del traje le dibujan el pectoral y los abdominales, debido al color de dichas franjas en negro y rojo, algunos podrian pensar que tiene relación con los sincorazón al ser un ente de pura oscuridad, sin embargo Vanitas nunca ha demostrado afinidad con dichas criaturas ni poder de control sobre ellas. Utiliza un llavero con la forma de un engranaje partido por la mitad. Más adelante se revela que su rostro es identico al de Sora, solamente por unos pequeños detalles: su cabello es de un color negro y mas desprolijo que el de Sora, sus ojos son amarillos y no celestes, en reflejo de la oscuridad que consume su negro corazón, otra diferencia es que sus ojos no reflejan calma si no un sentimiento de locura desenfrenada. Estilo de lucha Vanitas es un guerrero experto con la Llave espada y la magia. En el vídeo es visto lanzando rayos y la magia hielo, realizando una acrobacia complicada, montando en la ráfaga de llaves espada que el maestro Xehanort envía contra Terra, Ven y Aqua. Se puede mover o teletrasportar a una velocidad asombrosa (recordemos que al principio del video "birth by sleep" aparecio de la nada junto a su maestro). Durante el juego esto se corrobora siendo uno de los adverarios mas duros de pelar, y mostrando fuerza, velocidad, y domino de todos los elementos, incluyendo piro, electro, hielo y oscurid[[Archivo:Vanitas_Revealed-1-.jpg|thumb|left|Aura oscura de Vanitas al absorber [[Nesciente|Nescientes].]]]ad. En la estacion del despertar se muestra su version mas fuerte usando todos los elementos de esta manera y duplicando su poder de ataque y velocidad normales, posee 4 barras de vitalidad y al usar su limite se vuelve mucho más rapido. Porta la X-Blade incompleta la cual es una llave espada que puede abrir kingdom hearts y esta ligada a la oscuridad. La batalla contra ventus llega a un punto limite donde estos dos chocan varias veces hasta que destruyen la estación del despertar y siguen su lucha en el vacío. Despues de esto Ventus logra atravesar a Vanitas, y este vagamente intenta tomar la X-Blade, que luego estalla en varios haces de luces, igual que la espada de Ventus. Vanitas muere en ese instante. El es el causante de todos los nescientes por lo cual estos pueden brotar de su propio cuerpo asi como este los puede absorber para su beneficio, cuando lo hace un aura oscura lo rodea y se vuelve mucho mas poderoso recuperandose del daño de la batalla. thumb|right|300px|Batalla final contra Vanitas ( Voces en Español) Venitas thumb|191px|Venitas (ser completo)Vanitas adquiere esta forma, despues poseer a Ventus y unirse con el. Este personaje es un ser que es equilibrado en oscuridad y en luz, perfecto para la X Blade (sin embargo dado que el control del cuerpo lo ejerce Vanitas, Venitas seguia teniendo apariencia aterradora y demente). Al tener la X Blade, su poder es inmenso ya que tiene a su disposicion, la Llave Espada mas poderosa de todas. Pero la X Blade que Venitas utiliza, no esta completa debido a que en el interior de este personaje, se estaba librando una batalla entre la parte de su corazon hecha de Oscuridad (Vanitas) y la de Luz (Ventus), para asi lograr el equilibrio y poder completarla X Blade. Esto fue fortuitamente frustado debido al hecho de que la parte de Luz (Ventus) se negaba a ser utilizada para dicho proposito. Personalidad Al ser un ser creado de la Oscuridad del Corazón de Ven y por tanto de PURA oscuridad, Vanitas es cruel, frío y despiadado. Su personalidad es opuesta a la de Ventus, y por tanto a la de Sora, Roxas y Xion. A pesar de su gran inteligencia, sus repentinos cambios de humor y extraña naturaleza, dan a pensar que probablemente estuviera loco. Notas y referencias 1. Tetsuya Nomura: Quisé darle un nombre que significara "vacío", y entonces busqué algo que fuera apropiado. Cuando estaba buscando, encontré una palabra que significaba eso en latín, Vanitas. Se parece mucho al nombre Ventus, y tiene el kanji de "sora" en Japonés, así que pensé que era perfecto. Claro que en el caso de Vanitas no significa "sora cielo" pero si "kara vacío" dos palabras están escritas con el mismo kanji, pero se dicen diferente y tienen diferente significado. Curiosidades *El actor de voz ingles que lo interpreta es el mismo que interpreta a Sora en todas las versiones en la que este ha aparecido. *La relacion entre Sora, Ventus y Vanitas estara muy vigente en el siguiente titulo de Kingdom Hearts, segun lo hacen parecer los trailers. *Al parecer tambien esta relacionado con Terra-Xehanort. *Vanitas posee una pose de combate identica a Riku asi como su traje de batalla oscuro, lo cual nos da a pensar que quiza haya alguna conexion entre Riku y el. Galleria Ojo_de_Vanitas.jpg|Vanitas a punto de revelar su cara Venitas.PNG|Vanitas posesiona el cuerpo de Ventus , y crea a Venitas. awakeningventus2.png|Vidriera respectiva a Ventus 723px-vanitas_and_x-blade.png|Vanitas, sin mascara, portando la X-Blade. Vanitas2.gif|Vanitas sin mascara. KH3D_Xehanort_Vanitas.png|Vanitas junto a Xehanorth joven hablando con Sora Xbladebattle.jpg|Venitas siendo detenido por el Rey Mickey para evitar que mate a Aqua. Void Gear (Vanitas) KHBBS.png|Llave espada por defecto de Vanitas: Quid Vacuo 238px-Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|Reminiscencia de Vanitas vanitas en su posision de pelea.jpg|Vanitas en su posicion de batalla. fr:Vanitas Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoría:Personajes originales Categoría:Portadores de la Llave Espada Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:villanos Categoría:Necrópolis de Llaves Espada Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoría:Jefes (KhBbs) Categoría:Nesciente Categoría:Personajes con poderes magicos Categoría:Personajes del lado oscuro Categoría:personajes muertos